<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Holiday Inn by MissyWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911806">The Holiday Inn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyWrites/pseuds/MissyWrites'>MissyWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Miser Brothers' Christmas (2008), A Year Without a Santa Claus (1974), Rankin-Bass Holiday Specials, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964), Santa Claus Is Coming to Town (1970)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Drama, Found Family, Meet-Cute, Romance, Sibling Rivalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyWrites/pseuds/MissyWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas at the Claus home is a welcome change of pace for two of Jessica's former students, a pair of sisters being groomed to take over their family business. The escape from meetings with stuffy lawmakers seems like a dream come true...until another pair of guests change their lives for good. Based on the plot of "A Miser Brothers Christmas"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heat Miser/Original Character(s), Snow Miser/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. White Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To my three long suffering fans-</p><p>Thank you so much for sticking around! When I started writing this story I had no idea it would take literally years to finish let alone polish!</p><p>There has been so much going on off-screen over the years and it has profoundly impacted my abilities as an artist as well as a writer. As a result this story has changed with every relationship that's come and gone...</p><p>In the time I've taken away from this project, I realized that I got so caught up in sticking to an old script that my voice was lost in this, that my vision for the characters, for this extremely important part of their lives, was changed so dramatically that I hardly recognized them and I'm sure they hardly recognized themselves!</p><p>Hopefully you get to finish this journey with me in the coming year!</p><p>Thank you so much for your love and support</p><p>- Missy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>It felt like an eternity that they had been traveling, engulfed in darkness and battered by the raging storm- for Christmas in the North could be nothing less than this- perilous weather memorialized in the form of jaunty mortal tunes. Among those mortals it was celebrated, coveted even and yet it tormented them here- the frigid chill licking porcelain skin, pawing frantically at skirts buried deep beneath the stiff and no longer harmless snow. A sleigh could only carry them so far now that the sheets of stinging ice reduced their visibility.</p><p> </p><p>They had no choice but to finish their journey on foot. Then again- one knew better than to travel during a blizzard.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, at long last, warm light glowed in the distance. At least the fates pitied them.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t feel my hands, can you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you knock?”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean like I have the last three centuries?”</p><p> </p><p>Neither could tell if that had been meant as a joke.</p><p> </p><p>As the two bundled figures stood on the door step, one of them raised a limp claw and gently rapped against the door. It stood silent and the world held its breath.</p><p> </p><p>…Was no one home?</p><p> </p><p>Moments felt like an eternity as they slipped quietly by, but finally the storm sighed and the door swung slowly open, the warmth and light pouring onto the two figures. The scent of spices, chocolate and fresh savory doughs flooded their senses before being stolen by the greedy winds…</p><p> </p><p>…But the winds could not rob them of the familiar holiday mirth that filled their bones.</p><p> </p><p>A soft motherly voice spoke, coming from a silhouette in the light.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear oh dear! You two are going to catch your death out here! Come, come inside the both of you. Tinsel, Hermey, someone put some cocoa on the kettle!"</p><p> </p><p>The woman led the two inside, her sky blue gown brushing some of the snow they tracked within. Without warning, the smaller of the bundles dashed forward.</p><p> </p><p>“YAY cocoa!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shocky no running in the house! What would mother say?”</p><p> </p><p>The larger of the pair lunged forward as if to grab the flighty Shocky before turning to their gracious hostess with an apologetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Please forgive us, it seems during the long voyage over here, we have forgotten our manners...it's so good to see you again Miss Jessica!”</p><p> </p><p>The light shined softly, setting the elderly woman’s kind and gentle features aglow. Jessica, now a missus, smiled.“Oh Aqua, sweetie you needn’t bother your sister like that. She's just a little excitable is all. Come, let's sit and get you two some food”.</p><p> </p><p>She turned and strolled in the directions of Shocky's footprints, chuckling under her breath- adding amusement to the music in the air.</p><p> </p><p><em>“What WOULD their mother say?”</em> she wondered. Jessica hadn’t personally spoken to the woman, but the distance she seemed to keep from her daughters and those cold blue eyes spoke volumes.</p><p> </p><p>So devoid of humor, so unlike a Kringle. She didn’t seem like the kind to encourage excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Behind the cheery matron, Aqua lowered her hood. “We would like that very much, thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Aqua’s pace slowed as she paused to listen to the upbeat tune playing throughout the cozy house, her own mind swimming with thoughts. Raspy words floated on the heavy air, accented by strong female voices.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Merry Christmas, I don’t want to fight tonight…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The music ran through the house like blood through veins, giving the place life. It was so welcoming and soft, so unlike their own house. Not since that fateful day so long ago…</p><p> </p><p>…No, Christmas was not the time to think of such things.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Jessica Claus looked to Aqua with a smile as she led her to a spacious dining hall. The smell of herb roasted turkey greeted the weary traveler as soon as she set foot inside. In the center, directly below a glittering chandelier, sat a table covered with traditional holiday fare.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not much but we do have MANY mouths to feed after all, heh.”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua’s brows lifted, mouth curling into a small smile. “This is actually quite the handsome spread. You've really outdone yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>A gaggle of elves arrived, almost as if on cue. Two of them appeared at first, a small shabby brunette and a well manicured blonde, each with cocoa in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tinsel and Hermey.</p><p> </p><p>A second pair followed closely behind, a taller blonde and a portly elf with wild curls, each with cocoa and marshmallows.</p><p> </p><p>Jingle and Jangle.</p><p> </p><p>It was so good to see their old friends.</p><p> </p><p>A shock of bright glittering hair pushed its way between the ladies, the face beneath breathing heavily over both of them. “You don't want to know the menu <em>our </em>servers plan for a 'plentiful’ banquet anyway…like the haggis we had that one time-”</p><p> </p><p>“We don't mention the haggis in polite company Shocky.”</p><p> </p><p>Jessica furrowed her eyebrows. She had heard of it but in all her years never even seen nor tasted it. “Haggis? It sounds...interesting..I’m sure it’s very delightful?”</p><p> </p><p>Without missing a beat, the tall blonde spoke. “Oh boy, i-i-if it’s alright with you Mrs C, I’d just like to say I think haggis is very good! I had it a few years ago when we went to Southtown!”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua looked quizzically to the blonde. “Did you now? I wasn’t aware you had such an iron stomach!”</p><p> </p><p>Jingle grabbed his hat and shoved it over his eyes. “Will you hush?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head with a chuckle. “We shouldn't be talking about these things at the dinner table anyway. I'm sorry for encouraging the discussion.”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky perked at the mention of the promised dinner. “Oh right! Food!”</p><p> </p><p>And she dashed eagerly towards the table before being yanked back by the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on now! we haven't been invited to sit yet, Etiquette”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky turned to face her sister with a groan. “But we're not at home anymore”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Claus smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh girls, no need to wait for invitation, it's not like you're vampires! Sit down, help yourselves, make yourselves at home sweethearts. We are expecting a few guests later tonight. Very very important guests…</p><p> </p><p>The next line came in a barely audible undertone.</p><p> </p><p>”I just hope they behave themselves this time…”</p><p> </p><p>She looked back to the group with a smile. “Ah well, not important, you girls enjoy your meal! I'll be back to check on you in a little bit.”</p><p> </p><p>And she left, muttering something about said guests under her breath. Jingle and Jangle settled across from them and helped themselves to cocoa just as Shocky looked up, mouth full of food.</p><p> </p><p>“Impoh'n guths?”</p><p> </p><p>“That's never happened before.” With a sigh, Aqua set to work- taking a chunk of turkey and finely shredding it with her butter knife.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we'll be working this year after all. Ah well, the vacation was nice while it lasted”</p><p> </p><p>Jingle glanced over at them. “These two are sort of important….In the case of the UNIVERSE they're important, but most people view them as nuisances…”</p><p> </p><p>“And they break into song too often”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky answered them with a chuckle. “That sounds like half the dignitaries that attend our mother's dinner parties”</p><p> </p><p>“With a little too much eggnog!” Aqua mused.</p><p> </p><p>Jingle continued. “These two have apparently been causing a little bit of trouble on the border lately, so Mrs. Claus is going to have a long word with them when they get here”</p><p> </p><p>Jangle laughed. “Heh heh, its funny huh Jingle? How, they got so many powers but they get bullied by a little old lady, heh heh”</p><p> </p><p>Neither of the girls were surprised. Border politics were always a messy thing and Jessica was a force to be reckoned with if her days as their teacher were anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>“You underestimate the powers of the little old lady”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky nodded enthusiastically. “Miss Jessica's the strictest!”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes had passed when the front door opened downstairs.Two new voices carried through the building. The first, a deep slightly nasal Baritone…with a slight lisp. The second, a small campy Tenor.Jangle began to tremble. They sounded agitated.</p><p> </p><p>Jingle gulped.“…They’re here”</p><p> </p><p>“They sure do like to make an entrance, don't they?” Aqua mused as she paused to listen. The rich voice resonated nicely throughout the wooden halls, coloring the wood with its warm sound. Almost musical.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua looked down to her plate and continued dissecting the turkey. In all her years, she hadn’t noticed how good the acoustics were here before. Shocky leaned in, eyes wide with concern. “Gee! Are you guys okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Jingle nodded slowly. “These two are a nuisance from afar but up close they’re rather intimidating, and being in their homes is terrifying-”</p><p> </p><p>“QUIET”</p><p> </p><p>Jessica’s voice snapped over the new arrivals. A moment passed in silence. Finally the voices spoke again, returning to tense conversation. Jangle’s expression soured</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh…I can’t STAND when the Miser Brothers have to show up!”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua looked up from her plate.</p><p> </p><p>When? </p><p> </p><p>“Wh… they do this often?”</p><p> </p><p>Jingle answered her.“Unfortunately yes…Almost everyday they leave their homes, go to the border and fight. Mrs Claus is fed up with them right now because it’s getting close to Christmas, she wants to make sure everything goes smoothly”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky folded her arms. “Some diplomats they are! No wonder there's border wars!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah like that one year remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Jingle pulled Jangle’s hat over his eyes for a second time. “We were told to not mention that year, you know better. It makes Santa look bad”</p><p> </p><p>“W-well I’m sure it wasn’t his fault!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no it definitely wasn’t, though at the same time it’s not THEIR fault either, they just made the whole year more difficult”</p><p> </p><p>The voices travelled up along the stairwell, growing louder as the trio approached the dining hall. With them, the temperatures fluctuated wildly, like a bad bath.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua removed the napkin from her lap, folded it neatly, and set it beside her plate.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold that thought, it looks like we're going to be having company”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? it feels like they're just busy breaking the thermostat” One by one, Shocky began shedding the remaining extra layers.</p><p> </p><p>As Mrs. Claus entered the room, Jingle and Jangle hid behind the table. Two towering men followed suit behind her- a pudgy flaming haired man clad in hues of red and gold, and his taller pale counterpart, with hair of gleaming ice. Neither of them were pleased.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Aqua, Shocky, meet the Miser Brothers, Heat and Snow.”</p><p> </p><p>The lanky Snow spoke first. “I control how much snow is distributed around the globe”</p><p> </p><p>“And I make sure the heat is still up to par for everyone.” Heat finished.</p><p> </p><p>For all they said, however, they may as well have never uttered a word. Shocky stood motionless, jacket halfway off her arms, eyes tracing the Snow Miser’s smooth strong features. The air left her lungs with a sudden silent whoosh.</p><p> </p><p>A Silver fox.</p><p> </p><p>…No, she couldn’t bear to approach him.</p><p> </p><p>She resolved to shrink into her seat instead, completely neglecting the other coats on the floor around her.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring her, Aqua rose to greet them with a polite nod.</p><p> </p><p>“So you're our esteemed guests! welcome”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced to the spot where Jingle and Jangle hid before looking back to the boys with a smile. “It's so good to finally meet you!”</p><p> </p><p>Heat went to extend a hand to shake but Snow stepped in front of him, bowing before the ladies.</p><p> </p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you two ladies as well, I hope you like things cool, cuz I’m the KING of cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Heat grumbled from behind him. Aqua paused, hand posed midair. She tilted her head ever so slightly, the corner of her mouth twisted into an expression just short of sly.</p><p> </p><p>“You certainly do a good job of it.” She gestured to the blizzard outside the window.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think anyone would disagree.”</p><p> </p><p>She reached beyond Snow to clasp Heat’s hand in her own, eyes lingering on the ginger slightly longer than socially proper. Such a pretty face for such a pretty voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you both work quite hard to make conditions favorable.”</p><p> </p><p>Before either brother could speak further, Mrs. Claus interrupted the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“They do, but they fight a quite a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to the pair. “You two need to BEHAVE this time of year. Don’t make me get your mother, you know how she gets”</p><p> </p><p>They gulped in unison and nodded. “Yes Mrs. Claus”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Claus smiled warmly at them. “Good, now why don’t you all get to know each other while I go see how Santa is doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do let him know we’re here!” Aqua called. “We look forward to seeing him!”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Claus nodded and smiled at the group and left. Jingle and Jangle came out from hiding, the brothers settling at opposite ends of the table- clearly avoiding one another.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua perched herself on her original seat, giving Shocky a sidelong glance before unfolding her napkin and returning it to her lap.</p><p> </p><p>Her sister avoided the eye contact, a twinge of something sharp, something desperate pulling at her. Words failed her now, how could she possibly face Adonis with a mouth full of cotton?</p><p> </p><p>Aqua broke the silence in her place. “So, you visit here often?”</p><p> </p><p>Snow rested his feet on the table and closed his eyes. Aqua bristled, eyeing him up and down, as if to size him up- eyes glinting with something faintly dark.</p><p> </p><p>If she was disgusted, however, she chose not to voice it. Shocky’s eyes briefly travelled upward.</p><p> </p><p>A bold move, impolite…but so confident. And those <em>calves</em>.</p><p> </p><p>His reedy voice washed over her. “Well I’m up here quite often, I like the weather and they LOVE all the snow I give…but Hot head over there can’t stand it here”</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I?” Heat sneered. “You know I’d much rather be on a sandy beach or curled up by a fire than catching my death out there, it’s FREEZING! My nose would fall off it’s so cold!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh don’t be a baby!”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua nibbled on her turkey and chased it down with a sip of her cocoa. She returned the cup and glanced between the two of them with a slight arch of the eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a matter of personal preference, I think. Some of us were built to withstand the sweltering warmth, and some of us are built for the biting chill”</p><p> </p><p>Snow opened one eye to glance at Aqua then at Shocky, filling her face with color. He returned his attention to Aqua.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I SUPPOSE that’s true, even though I’m sure we all know that snow and cool weather is the best”</p><p> </p><p>“Well at least I don’t give people hypothermia!”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua hummed lightly as she set about shifting another portion of turkey onto her fork. “Hmm, both extremes have their pros and cons.”</p><p> </p><p>Heat shot Snow a disgruntled look. Before the taller Miser could answer it, he cleared his throat. “Ahem! So ladies, uh, tell us about yourselves, you look like elemental like us, so I’m curious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah almost forgot to ask that”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky opened her mouth. It was an easy enough question.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re el-“</p><p> </p><p>“-We preside over a territory up north.”Aqua cut in.</p><p> </p><p>She paused, waiting for her uncharacteristically meek sister. Shocky, however, did not continue.</p><p> </p><p>“…We're Elvish- not quite Elemental, but not without magic”</p><p> </p><p>The boys sat up.</p><p> </p><p>“What CAN you do?”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky spoke to her plate as she doodled lines with her fork. “W-well, we can do a bunch of stuff! we kinda earned our nicknames because of our talents in fact.”</p><p> </p><p>“Elvish huh? Whats that Like?”</p><p> </p><p>What WAS Elvish like? The smell of old books in a quiet temple? The gentle twist of a snowflake as it danced- emancipated from its cloud? The whisper of a secret ancient language, carried on the wind? None of these were tangible, ideas Aqua couldn't convey.</p><p> </p><p>“To be Elvish is to be a part of old sacred tradition. The history of our People is as old as the history of magic itself.”</p><p> </p><p>Heat fixed his eyes on Aqua, impressed with her answer. Snow, on the other hand didn’t seem to care, instead motioning toward his pointed ear with an awkward pose.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it was just short people with pointy ears like us! Haha!”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky’s expression lifted. “Oh y-you mean the Kringle clan!”</p><p> </p><p>Heat shot him an irritated glare. “You frozen idiot, that’s not what it means at all, weren’t you LISTENING?”</p><p> </p><p>Snow glanced at Heat with a scowl before looking at Shocky. “Oh well I suppose so yes, but I thought ALL Elvish were like that”</p><p> </p><p>“I do believe that classifies as racist you snowball” Heat growled.</p><p> </p><p>Shocky placed her hands up.“I-it's okay though! People make that mistake ALL the time”</p><p> </p><p>It was true, though partly their own fault. Isolation had made them a stranger to the world, even to their own kind.</p><p> </p><p>Snow turned back to him with a quick snap of the head, ignoring Shocky’s comment. “You’re getting on my last nerve hothead! One more quip and you’ll regret it”</p><p> </p><p>Heat leaned forward, eyes blazing. “Oh yeah tough guy?!”</p><p> </p><p>Looking between the two, Aqua lifted her cup of cocoa and took a long drag. The temperatures began to fluctuate once again as the Bells dashed behind the sisters.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna GO, brother dear?” Snow hissed in an oily voice.</p><p> </p><p>Shocky drew a quiet breath. Though his voice was seething, there was something low and soft about his tone. Chills ran down her spine… and she wasn’t so sure the temperatures were responsible this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Bring it on Snow cone Brain!” Heat huffed.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua set her cup down and rose from her seat, hand posed curiously with the sound of sloshing waves, a lone transparent tendril looming threateningly over the table.</p><p> </p><p>This had gone on long enough.</p><p> </p><p>“If we could kindly NOT tear our hosts’ home apart I'd appreciate it, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>The brothers growled at each other before backing off and taking their seats at opposite ends of the table, each crossing their arms. Jingle and Jangle poked their heads up and whispered in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow...you calmed them faster then their own mother did…”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua released her hand, the water vanishing. “Mediation comes with the territory” she answered curtly before taking her seat at the table.</p><p> </p><p>Jingle nodded sagely as Jangle looked to her with desperation. He hoped they knew how to handle the situation.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of awkward agitated silence, Mrs. Claus returned, sitting down at the center chair of the table, glancing at the brothers then the sisters before cracking a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>“SO, did you four get to know each other a little bit?”</p><p> </p><p>Heat spoke. “Well I TRIED but-“</p><p> </p><p>“-This moron kept making things difficult” Snow interjected.</p><p> </p><p>“No Arguing, don't make me contact your mother!”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua took a second drag from her cocoa before setting it down. “Ah yes, I've heard mention of her.” She glanced between the two. “Come to think of it, you've heard more about us than we have of you. Your abilities sound impressive and I don't envy your responsibilities”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned forward, propping her chin on an elbow before immediately straightening up.</p><p> </p><p>“But what is your family like?”</p><p> </p><p>Before the brothers could make a sound, Mrs. Claus shot them a warning glare. “You speak one at a time, let's hear from Heat first.”</p><p> </p><p>Heat looked Mrs. Claus then to Snow, his full well made face alight with a smug expression. Aqua couldn’t help but flash him a smoldering smile- smug looked good on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why THANK YOU, Mrs. Claus. Anyhow, Our family is...chaotic to say the least...but what family isn’t? There’s <em>yours truly</em>, Sultan of the South… and this tooty fruity snowcone controls the ice and snow up here, there’s our brother North Wind, who controls all the northern winds and breezes... Lightning and Thunder who control storms...”</p><p> </p><p>“Now your turn Snowy” Jessica shifted her gaze to Snow.</p><p> </p><p>“Why thank you. There's also our cousin Earthquake, our second cousins, the Tides, and then, the Creme de La creme is our fun spoiling muh-“</p><p> </p><p>His turn was cut short by the loud crack of thunder. The building shook and, in a flash of light, a woman appeared in the doorway. Her face was young and fresh, adorned with brown and lime curls. Her emerald aproned skirts swished against the hardwood flooring as the surrounding glitter and leaves danced around her. Shocky jumped at the sound, ashen face growing visibly paler.</p><p> </p><p>“-ooother...M-Mother! Hello mother dear!” Snow finished, eyes screaming with an unspoken terror.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica turned to the sisters. “Girls, I'd like you to meet, Mother Nature.”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua rose, arms outstretched. “Ah woman of the hour!”</p><p> </p><p>She bowed low.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Madame.”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky waved.</p><p> </p><p>“H-h-hi!”</p><p> </p><p>The ladies were greeted with a curtsy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh how lovely.” Her voice was gentle and warm.“Mrs. Claus you didn't tell me we'd be having guests! What are your names ladies? If you don't mind me asking?”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky answered first, abashed.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hi…I’m Shocky”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m Aqua” </p><p> </p><p>The full figured sister nodded to Jessica, wavy tresses falling over her shoulder. “We were her students back in the day. I must admit that it truly is a pleasant surprise to see new faces in a place as cozy as this!</p><p> </p><p>We're honored to make your acquaintance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shocky, and Aqua, what lovely names for such lovely girls! I'm sure we'll get to know a bit more about each other soon” Mother Nature replied. She turned to Jessica.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm so glad you invited me, I assume this is to discuss Christmas this year, since the boys moved?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you see, since those two moved to the border, they've become quite a bit of a liability for Santa, We've run some test flights and his path goes right over their homes. We don't want to risk an argument on Christmas Eve you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Completely understandable, Mrs. Claus. Now boys…”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to the two brothers, who in an instant, straightened their posture and smiled. “Yes Mother Dear” They answered in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“You two knew better when I moved you out there. I told you to keep the fighting down. You MUST stop, it’s getting too dangerous now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Mother Dear” They replied.</p><p> </p><p>She continued. “If something happens this year, I'll see to it that YOU two will handle it! DO I make myself clear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes Mother Dear” They stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent...now…” She turned back to Jessica. “Mrs. Claus, if you wouldn't mind, may I go take a look around? I do love to see this place in action.”</p><p> </p><p>Jessica replied.“Oh of course dear, let me go along with you.”</p><p> </p><p>The two women rose from their chairs and left, followed by Jingle and Jangle. For the first time, the foursome was truly alone. No one could deny the peculiar sensation that thought provoked.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua broke the silence. “Lovely woman, I see why you treasure her.”</p><p> </p><p>Heat eyed her suspiciously. “Is that sarcasm I detect?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s...she’s a lil frigid but she’s a nice woman when you’re on her good side…” Snow paused. “What’s uh your family like..? You've met ours after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua paused, something sharp tugging at her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Their <em>family</em>. It’d been a while since they’d been called that. A soft boyish face nagged tauntingly at the edges of her subconscious. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She gestured to the room with a soft smile. “You’ve met most of ours already, barring our biological ties in the kingdom to the North.”</p><p> </p><p>“Th-there's few a us of over there. Not's many as you guys though”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua looked to the door fondly “But with a population as small as this, the neighboring villages easily become extended family”</p><p> </p><p>The Snow Miser’s almond eyes narrowed at this “What about your mother and father? don’t they feel like family?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her father…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The blue haired fae stared at him for a long moment, visions of far less happy times and bittersweet memories from another life fighting to break free. She flashed him a weary smile, pointedly ignoring the pronounced pain in her chest. “That’s…a long story for another day”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky continued on. “and…our mother isn't exactly the brightest star on the tree”</p><p> </p><p>Snow frowned. “Ha! that’s a frosty reception if I ever heard one. She sounds REALLY old world”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not so hot yourself you old Snowball!”Heat folded his arms with a huff, his eyes taking in the subtle shift in Aqua’s demeanor before softening his tone</p><p> </p><p>“…You could try to be a bit more compassionate brother dear, it must be hard for them”</p><p> </p><p>He’d make a note to ask her about it later, privately.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua sighed and waved the comment off as if to ignore a heckler before straightening up and flashing the pair a warm smile. “Our place of origin is where our responsibilities lie, we’re being trained to look after our people and our Mother isn't terribly fond of our chosen family <em>but </em>although our <em>next of kin</em> may disagree, you know what they say- home is where the heart is.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did notice you two seem rather cozy here.” Heat remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“We kinda grew up hereNOT grew upgrew up but w-we came a here lot after Mister Kris and Miss Jessica were banished” Shocky added, eyes seemingly glued to the hardwood floor. She’d never noticed how unique the patterns in each beam were…</p><p> </p><p>Aqua beamed at the brothers “Kris and Jessica- er <em>Mister and Missus Claus</em> and ourselves go way back and they’ve been our family ever since, can’t imagine a life without them.”</p><p> </p><p>Heat’s expression softened. “I see…well… that sounds <em>fascinating</em>. I suppose I might wanna get to know you after all”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah likewi-“ Snow’s turn was cut short a second time as the women returned.</p><p> </p><p>“-Well boys, Mama's leaving, so you should probably be heading home soon. Say good bye to your friends.” She curtseys to the sisters a second time.</p><p> </p><p>“Again, pleasure to meet you two”</p><p> </p><p>And in a crack of thunder, she was gone, Shocky jumping once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes boys, it's good to have had you, but our business is through and it's getting late, our girls need their rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah so soon?” Aqua turned to the boys with a cat-like smile, heavy lidded eyes lingering on Heat a second time. “Well, you know what they say about pleasurable company” She purred.</p><p> </p><p>“T-time flies you’re when having fun?” Shocky guessed.</p><p> </p><p>Heat extended a hand to Aqua. “Maybe someday we can meet up again under better conditions”</p><p> </p><p>She eagerly took his hand with a roguish grin. “I’d like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow grabbed his brother by the shoulders. “Come on Romeo, stop flirting, lets get outta here.”</p><p> </p><p>But no sooner than he said it, his face betrayed him. He locked eyes with the shining silvery haired girl, cheeks burning with a tell-tale darkness. She stared unblinkingly back at him, small mouth slightly agape on a face now covered in angry red splotches.</p><p> </p><p>In a crack of thunder, the spell was broken.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica turned to the pair. “Oh how I hate politics” She turned to them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. “Anything I can get you two dears? or should I show you to your room? Unfortunately you're sharing one for tonight”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua waved her hand in front of Shocky’s stunned face. “That will be just fine! I'm sure we can refrain from killing each other for a night.” Shocky remained dazed for a moment, furiously swatted the hand away when she belatedly registered the conversation. “…Y-yeah yeah! That'll be great!”</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent! Let me take you poor things there.”</p><p> </p><p>She led them down hallways, passing various elf bedrooms until they came to one specific door. There was nothing special about it compared to the other rooms, except for normal sized furnishings and changes of clothes just in case they needed it.</p><p> </p><p>In the center of the room sat a small table.</p><p> </p><p>“If there is ANYTHING I can get you two, please don't be afraid to ask, you know you girls are like my own daughters”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua gave her a fond smile, cupping an aged rosy cheek in her clammy hand. “And you like our own mother. Thank you so much for taking such good care of us!”</p><p> </p><p>Jessica clasped her hand in her own, eyeing her softly. “The pleasure’s all mine dear, you know we’d do anything for you”</p><p> </p><p>With a fond smile and soft “goodnights”, Jessica kissed each of the girls on the forehead and left them on their own, shutting the door gently behind her. Immediately, they were surrounded by the scent of gingerbread and pine. A glowing fire in the corner hearth lit the room in hues of cream and orange as Aqua set to removing the multiple bundled layers that had protected her from the biting chill. Shocky, however sat by the decorative panel- watching the snowflakes fall.</p><p> </p><p>So much had happened in such little time. Something seemingly innocent, insignificant...and yet it seemed to have changed her equally innocent little world, like the tree shaped window she watched the storm through. Tiny flakes composed of delicate crystalline designs, each one unique like the memories of a life well lived.</p><p> </p><p>Ice.</p><p> </p><p>HIS ice.</p><p> </p><p>Her stomach lurched at the thought, nerves prickling with something intangible. Ice she'd played on as a child, what their nation built their very lives on, what she'd carved a livelihood out of with a simple pair of blades.</p><p> </p><p>His ice.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, she almost saw someone else's reflection in the glass and her heart skipped a beat. She'd hardly noticed it'd been long until the sound of sheets rustling brought her out of her trance.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Shocky shook her head. “R-right!” Clumsily, she stripped down to her robe and climbed into bed.</p><p> </p><p>“...Aqua? I- Do you ever-?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…What's it like when you sneak down to the village?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How are you so good with boys? What would dad say?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I…I think I-…Aqua?”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky sat up, greeted with a mass of silvery blue waves and the outline of her sister…</p><p> </p><p>…Who appeared fast asleep, chest rising and falling as she succumbed to her own questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…okay” Shocky lowered her head back onto the pillow, staring up at the wooden ceiling. Tomorrow was Christmas, she ought to be saving her strength for the final big push, and yet sleep evaded her.</p><p> </p><p>Is this how the children felt every year?</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>At the border, the two brothers were both preparing for bed. Heat grumbled to himself under his breath about being accused of flirting as he undressed. The nerve of his brother to insinuate such a thing! The indecency! Yet… he couldn’t help but pause as he fondly recalled the silver tongued stranger. Chosen Family? was that possible? He didn’t know the Clauses even had children, let alone a daughter so… He threw back the covers with a huff and cut short both peculiar train of thought and warm sensation alike with a flick of the light switch.</p><p> </p><p>What nonsense!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Snow sat in his icy chair, thinking about their meeting.</p><p> </p><p>This strange girl who didn't speak very much, sparked something in him that he hadn't felt before. He wanted to know more about her, invite her to play in the snow with him, go ice skating…</p><p> </p><p>But he wasn’t sure why.</p><p> </p><p>At some point, Snow Miser noticed Heat's indoor light turning off, but instead of going to bed himself, he merely sat in an unusual thoughtful silence, bobbing his foot as he stared at the delicate slivers of twinkling ice dangling from the ceiling. He had a plan for tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I've got it, I'll make a glorious sculpture for her, not a symbol of destruction, one of magic and mystery! That'll get her attention!"</p><p> </p><p>But as he said those words, he sighed. Perhaps he may never meet the girl ever again.</p><p> </p><p>“Such is life, people come and go I guess...gosh it's lonely out here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Palaces out of Paragraphs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As racing thoughts gave way to restless dreams, Shocky’s trance was broken not by the Phantom’s voice but by a blinding light.</p><p> </p><p>She sat up. The blizzard from last night had vanished without a trace. Now the sun glistened on the fresh snow outside, setting the crystals ablaze like thousands of tiny diamonds. Perfect conditions for a sleigh ride.Her sister, already awake and dressed, was stretching by the window.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua turned to Shocky, studying her bleary, darkened eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t sleep last night, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky ignored her scrutinizing look. “It’s fine.” She hopped out of bed and locked herself in the closet with a change of clothes. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Aqua, Miss Shocky, we've brought you breakfast, courtesy of Mrs. C and Santa!" Jingle beamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please” Aqua waved the comment away. “You know there’s no need for formality with us. I didn’t know we were taking breakfast in here”</p><p> </p><p>"For some reason she's insisting getting you guys some hot food, apparently there's another big snow storm headed this way!" Jangle added</p><p> </p><p>Aqua approached the closet. “Hang on” She knocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah I heard them! I’m ready!” Shocky opened the door and stepped out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we’re decent. You can come in!”</p><p> </p><p>The door swung open and the two elves carried platters of steaming eggs, toast, jam, and breakfast sausage, each with a mug of hot cocoa. Jingle set his plate on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, here you go girls, we hope you enjoy your food!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re not joining us?” Shocky’s mouth curled into a small frown.</p><p> </p><p>Jangle followed suit. “Wish we could but we still have that last minute Christmas push, you know how Bob is. Oh yes, and you each for some reason have mail? Mrs. C is holding onto it for you until you girls are ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky’s stomach dropped. Was it…? Could he….?</p><p> </p><p>The two exchanged glances.</p><p> </p><p>“Mail?”</p><p> </p><p>“But who would want to send us mail...on Christmas?”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua shrugged and turned to the Bells. “Uh, thanks guys! We’ll retrieve it when we're finished with breakfast and then we'll head out to help you with the production.”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned in. “I hear we're up fifteen percent, but fifteen percent ain't much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no don't mention the percentage, Bob'll hear you!” Jingle whispered in a hushed tone.</p><p> </p><p>Jangle agreed. “He's been so concerned about our production speeds this year, he's acting like it's the end of the world!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes...anyway, we'll let you girls be!” Jingle headed for the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! thanks for stopping by!” Aqua waved.</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas!” Shocky called as they shut the door behind them. The aroma of a country breakfast filled the air.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua turned to her own food. “…You’d better eat something”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m not hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t eat something, I’m sending you home to the healer.”</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly Shocky took her own plate and brought it closer.</p><p> </p><p>“You might want to steer clear of the sausages though. Grease tends to be really hard on a nervous stomach.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who said I was nervous?!”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua began to dissect her breakfast. “It’s only that you’re not eating, and apparently you’re not sleeping now so that leaves two possibilities: you're either gravely ill and need to go to the healer yesterday, or you're nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?!” Shocky furiously stabbed the food on her plate and shoved it all into her mouth. “Whoof nervouth now?”</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Aqua began to eat her meal. An hour passed in silence, the sound of clinking silverware filling the dead air. Aqua took their dishes at the end of it and returned them to the kitchen, meeting her sister in the foyer. The sound of chatter and machinery carried through the walls as Mrs. Claus made her way down the stairs, the <em>thud thud thud </em>of her footsteps cleverly masked by the sounds of the toymakers.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning dears! Did you sleep well?”</p><p> </p><p>“We slept wonderfully, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was really comfy!”</p><p> </p><p>“And how about you? big day ahead of us, you know”</p><p> </p><p>In Jessica’s hand were two brightly colored envelopes. Their hearts fluttered at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, very big indeed, after all, Christmas Eve isn't far away, Santa’s going to be testing out a new sleigh Tinsel made in just a moment…I’m a bit nervous about it but I'm sure she did fine!”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua shook her head with a smile “On Christmas eve day? I can’t believe he’s still flying, bless his heart”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither can the doctor, he almost had an entire cow when he saw the flight plan for this year!” She sighed. “Oh right, I almost forgot, here you go girls.”</p><p> </p><p>In Aqua’s hand, she slipped a warm red envelope, passing the much colder blue one to Shocky.</p><p> </p><p>She gave them a knowing smile. “Something tells me I know who these are from… but I am but a humble messenger.” She teased in a sing-song voice.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua laughed. “Well, they aren't exactly subtle!”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky reached forward, placing a hand on Jessica's shoulder. “A-and I'm sure everything's going to be okay! “</p><p> </p><p>Aqua nodded. “Mr. Kris has nerves of steel but Tinsel is a smart cookie. Even if there was a crash, it would be just like her to plan ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you two are right. I must go see Santa off, wish us luck!” She smiled warmly at them and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua turned to Shocky. “…Okay, I know you're dying from the suspense. How about we open these before heading over to the control tower?”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky bridled at the assumption. “Me?! I am NOT dying from the <em>suspense</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“…You know what, you're right.” Aqua took her letter and stashed it in her corset. “Let's just head over and see what Kris is up to. Whose got time for a letter?”</p><p> </p><p>She took a step toward the production room when Shocky grabbed her arm. “H-hey not out here!”</p><p> </p><p>She lowered her voice. “ What if it's something important?” She then nodded to the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“…And you know how word gets around over here.”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua led them back to the room and opened the door.“Fair enough, after you then”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky’s limbs went numb, pulse quickening at the prospect of learning the letter’s contents. She crinkled her nose at Aqua in an expression of indignation. Aqua shut the door behind them and retrieved her own envelope. “Alright, count of three?”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky took a deep steady breath. “…Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“One…two.” Aqua snatched Shocky’s envelope from her clammy stinging hands and slashed it open.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey that’s not fair!” Shocky cried.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua handed it back and opened her own letter with a scoff. “Who even waits for three anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky softly gasped when her eyes met with the ink scrawled on the paper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Mystery girl with the bright green hair</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you made me feel strangely aware</em>
</p><p>
  <em>if you would be so kind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>come on up to the castle of mine</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>we can skate and frolic in snow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and then retire and enjoy cocoa</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Also I apologize if the rhyming is terrible, mother didn't raise a poet!)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Snow Miser"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She quivered with an inexplicable excitement, thoughts buzzing wildly. The note was short, but the words carried unspoken meanings hidden beneath the seemingly innocent rhyme. She reread it several times over- tracing those precious words, committing them to memory. Slender hands traced over the envelope, feeling weight at the bottom. Gingerly, she slipped an opalescent crystal snowflake into a trembling palm and held the pendant up to the sunlight. The fae’s lips parted ever so slightly as the room burst into hues of blue and green.</p><p> </p><p>To think she almost missed this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aqua’s own expression softened, fingers glossing over the message meant for her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Aqua,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I think you're really hot, but like, not in a like “I was staring at you" kind of way, it's my version of saying you're really cool.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Would like to get to know you a bit better if you're up for it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sorry if this is kind of informal, not exactly great at this..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Heat Miser"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled lightly. He was so awkward, his writing distinctly lacking finesse.</p><p> </p><p>It was so very cute.</p><p> </p><p>She almost wished he were there for her to give him her answer in person. Aqua’s smile widened when she noticed the blue flame glowing at the bottom of her note and the tiny sun shaped rock in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>She doubly owed him now.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s nice to know that X-ray vision is still a myth” She joked to no one in particular.</p><p> </p><p>Shocky almost didn’t hear her. “…Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“How did they even have time to do all this?” It had been late when they left.</p><p> </p><p>Not moments after they read their letters, however, a siren sounded. Aqua opened the door to panicked voices running by. Hermey caught them and stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“Shocky! Aqua! you'll never believe what happened!”</p><p> </p><p>Jingle and Jangle rounded the corner to join him.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, something horrible's happened!”</p><p> </p><p>“Santa's sleigh was shot down by the Miser brothers!”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua’s blood ran cold.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t, <em>he couldn’t</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Shocky took a moment to process the news. “…What?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s impossible” Aqua hoped against hope that she was right.</p><p> </p><p>“But why?”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua hurriedly stuffed the letter and rock back in her bodice and hiked up her skirts, rushing towards the trio. “Is he okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re sending out a rescue team, he said something about his back. Thankfully his chute opened up.” Hermey answered.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua breathed a sigh of relief. “At least he's okay, we can be glad of that. I knew Tinsel would have his...well metaphorical back.”</p><p> </p><p>“…But today is Christmas Eve” Shocky uttered quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermey’s frown deepened. “I’m not sure what we’re going to do without Santa…”</p><p> </p><p>Jingle gritted his teeth. “Darn those Miser Brothers! They'll pay for this!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... Mrs C is maaaaaad.”</p><p> </p><p>They made their way to the foyer, where a crowd slowly gathered. As the news spread, elves from everywhere appeared. Even the ever present holiday music stopped playing, leaving the room with a tense uneasy silence. Reindeer handlers, chefs, engineers, and doctors alike stood motionless when Santa entered in on a stretcher. Hats were taken off, as a gesture of respect. The nurse followed the Kringles and the girls followed the nurse, the heat of a thousand eyes on them as the door closed before them.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like centuries, Jessica reappeared. They were sure she said more, but all the sisters heard was “two to three weeks” and the sound of thunder that crackled from the sky.</p><p> </p><p>As they went to see the man themselves, Aqua looked up at the growing clouds through the large windows. “That must be the storm they were talking about”</p><p> </p><p>“Not very common to have thunder around here though” Shocky replied.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua nibbled gently on the inside of her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wonder how much Mother paid them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In one loud crack of thunder, Mother Nature appeared before the thinning crowd, dragging Heat and Snow Miser by their ears. Shocky paused as she watched the scene unfold, struggling to hear through the pounding of her heart.</p><p> </p><p>“O-ow hey leggo!”</p><p> </p><p>“M-mother OWCH...that hurts!”</p><p> </p><p>Jessica flew to them, skirts trailing behind her. “I WARNED YOU YESTERDAY to behave! Now look what you’ve done!”</p><p> </p><p>It had to have been a conspiracy. Why else would they do this?</p><p> </p><p>What did that mean for them?</p><p> </p><p>Were those words just a distraction?</p><p> </p><p>What about the man who had raised them nearly as his own? why would they hurt such a kind and selfless man?</p><p> </p><p>Aqua shook the questions from her mind as her sister leaned forward, gently knocking on the heavy wooden door. A husky voice answered them.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in”</p><p> </p><p>The pair entered cautiously. “Mr. Kris!” Aqua sighed making her way to the bed “how are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>Are you okay?!” Shocky rushed to the other side, gently placing a hand on his.</p><p> </p><p>Kris patted her hand with a soft smile “I’m fine, there was a little tumble but the chutes opened. I’m just having a little trouble with my back is all” he moved to get up only to be stopped by a strong arm holding him in place. Aqua gave him a stern look as he settled back onto his pillow with a soft chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just like ma, you know”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled up at them tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to see you kids again, I missed you”</p><p> </p><p>“And we you” Aqua patted his chest, taking a seat by his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we missed you all year!” Shocky also took a seat on the bed. Kris looked between them as Aqua scooted ever so slightly away from her sister, taking mental note of the flash of hurt in the smaller woman’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua sighed, shoulders sinking. “I’m sorry we had to reunite like this. We tried to come sooner but work kept us tied up until the last minute”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems the solstice is the exact time of year for border wars” Shocky pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“And besides, you know how <em>she</em> is”</p><p> </p><p>Kris smiled sadly at the pair.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a shame you couldn’tve come here a few days earlier, you coulda sampled the best cookies of the season”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s quite alright” Aqua shook her head with a tinkling laugh “You wouldn’t have wanted my help in the kitchen anyway”</p><p> </p><p>Kris shook his own head with a jolly laugh “You’re not kidding! I’m not sure we recovered from last year’s experiment. Jangle may want you to believe he has an iron stomach but it took that poor boy months to come back from that salty gingerbread you made” He turned to Shocky “but I sure coulda used your magic touch in the kitchen darling. How’s that cupcake recipe of yours goin’?”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky perked up at this, beaming at the older man “It’s turning out really well! I managed to get my hand on some of that vanilla bean from Madagascar like you said and with the caramelized marshmallow it gives the batter this warm smoky flavor. It’s like a s’more! Maybe we could come back after the solstice and I could make you some and that chocolate peppermint tea you like?”</p><p> </p><p>Kris’s eyes crinkled with a sweet warmth. “I’d like that”</p><p> </p><p>No sooner could anyone add to that than a gentle knock came through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in Bob”</p><p> </p><p>Bob approached the trio, wringing his hat nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so so sorry sir! I knew I never should have let this happen-“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine Bob” Kris shook his head. “I’m sure it was just an accident. Those two brothers have <em>got </em>to learn to get along!”</p><p> </p><p>Bob huffed.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well ladies, I hope you don’t mind annoying roomates because those two blundering Miser Brothers will be staying in the castle until after Christmas. They’re going to be taking Santa’s place this year for hurting his back and putting Christmas in danger”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! That's a fine way to punish them” Aqua scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Very clever Ma” Kris mused, a twinkle in his eye.</p><p> </p><p>Shocky glanced both ways, contemplating the consequence of Bob’s news.</p><p> </p><p><em>He’d </em>be staying with <em>her</em>? The thought sent her head reeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-uh...okay!…Y-yeah okay!” she finally stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“…Hey Bob, we're really sorry about all this. If anyone deserves a hassle free Christmas, it’s you guys”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it's quite alright girls, you don't need to apologize, after all, it's not your fault, there are only TWO people to blame for this…”</p><p> </p><p>From downstairs, the miserable pair followed Miss Jessica. As they reached the fitting room, they shot each other a nasty glare. Hermey and the Bells joined Bob in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Hermey sighed. “You girls are lucky! My advice? Don't get involved with them, they'll bring nothing but trouble!”</p><p> </p><p>Jingle nodded solemnly. “Unfortunately Hermey’s right, we've never seen those two behave for long.”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky immediately tensed, warmth creeping up her jaw. “Wh- who said we were involved with them?!”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua glanced at Shocky through the corners of her eyes and exchanged a look with the bearded man in the bed who stifled a merry chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The lady doth protest too much</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bob took a step back. “Now now, nobody is saying you're involved with them, we're just advising you girls to stay out of their business, it'll be-smudge your reputation.”</p><p> </p><p>Jingle changed the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh Bob, you must hurry up, those two gotta get fitted up and work on those toys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes right! If you girls wanna see how they're doing, go to the toy assembly line and they should be working there soon. Ta ta!” With that, Bob rushed off to the fitting room and the Bells sighed in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Kris looked to the sisters with a knowing “What do you say, want to keep those two from tearing the house down?”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky eyed the floor. “I guess, I-I mean we were heading over there anyway”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua lowered her head, peering down at her elder with concern. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Kris patted her hand reassuringly. “I’ll be fine, I’m Santa Claus!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Aqua turned to the remaining trio. “You're welcome to tag along if you'd like, but we'll cover for you if you want to take a break”</p><p> </p><p>Hermey smiled and the Bells exchanged glances. “Thank you for taking over for us! We owe you one!” And with that, the elves made their way to the break hall and the dentist to his practice, leaving the girls to their own task. Aqua chucked as they made their way to the factory.</p><p> </p><p>But the merriment didn’t last long. Strange noises were coming through those doors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Taking Back the Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The doors swung open to reveal a truly sorry sight. The factory was in shambles, divided in half by rocks and ice, and covered with mud where the two were absent. Broken toys fell from the shelves and scattered along the dirty floor as tiny copies of the Christmas culprits pushed and shoved the elves from their places. On each side, their masters shared a contemptible scowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least we’re getting a lot of pet rocks this year” Shocky quipped.</p><p> </p><p>“Step aside Slush-for-Brains, I’M running christmas this year!”</p><p> </p><p>“Dream on Hot Head! Your toys are just rocks!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The brothers bickered, hurling their elements across the room-unaware of the two potential targets witnessing the fray</p><p> </p><p>The girls looked down to find two minions bracing themselves against them but only briefly, before their resolve melted into an argument.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, that’s enough you two!” Aqua picked the would-be bodyguards up by their collars and carried them over to the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you guys either go do something productive or I'll put you in a special time out”</p><p> </p><p>“Made of candy canes!” Shocky added.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua tucked her short gossamer sleeves in, brawny arms exposed as she headed briskly inside.</p><p> </p><p>Enough was enough.</p><p> </p><p>Shocky darted behind the protection of the wooden doorframe, voice barely above a whisper. “What are you doing?!!”</p><p> </p><p>The tiny plea was enough to catch Heat’s attention, his eyes widening when they landed on the sturdy woman marching her way through the middle of the war zone. He paused mid throw.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold your fire!!”</p><p> </p><p>“You admitting defeat already brother dea-“</p><p> </p><p>The sneer died in Snow’s throat when his eyes travelled to the thick muscular arm and rested on a familiar tiny face peeking out from behind the threshold, bright eyes wide with what could only be horror.</p><p> </p><p>“U-uh oh”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua faltered for only a moment, fingers twitching. It would be so easy to end their fighting, to bar them from their powers with tight binding, to daze them with a carefully placed hit. Brown eyes met her fiery green pair nervously, waiting for the blow.</p><p> </p><p>…But it wouldn’t be right. Such forcefulness was unbecoming of someone responsible for the welfare of their people.</p><p> </p><p>She continued on without a word, carefully collecting as many broken toys as she could hold.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully the example would send the same message.</p><p> </p><p>The brothers looked to each other and then to her…before a carefully crafted icicle shattered inches from her hands, prompting the battle to begin anew.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua’s eyes rested on Heat first, wistfully, before traveling to Snow.</p><p> </p><p>“…H-hey hey! lemme help you with that”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky weaved in between the fighting and began stuffing toys into her own arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. I can handle making Christmas on my own.“</p><p> </p><p>Aqua stood and made her way towards the doorway with arms full of broken toys. Heat marched after her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on now where do you think <em>you’re </em>going?”</p><p> </p><p>He placed his hands on his hips, shifting his weight to one side.</p><p> </p><p>“…Aren’t you going to help me spread a green Christmas?”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua paused, turning partly to face Heat, her nerves breathing a sigh of relief. “I <em>am </em>helping love. I’m going to take these broken toys somewhere safe and repair them for your delivery.”</p><p> </p><p>“My delivery? Bah! If I’m in charge of Christmas this year then I should be in charge of what I deliver!” He folded his arms. “Who needs those silly dolls when the children can have sand buggies and sunglasses anyway”</p><p> </p><p>“Sand buggies? Sun glasses?” Aqua shook her head. “Whatever those are the children don’t need them. What they need is comfort and joy, hope that the darkness will end some day.”</p><p> </p><p>Heat paused for a moment mouth opening and closing. She didn’t know what sunglasses were?</p><p> </p><p>“W-well wooden blocks aren’t gonna gonna do that either! Sounds like what they need is a flashlight”</p><p> </p><p>“Need I remind you that it was a flash of light that caused all this?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That</em> incident was entirely caused by my step brother!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I didn’t realize your step brother owned both sides of the divide”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t and it’d be over my frozen body I’d let him take my territory! If it weren’t for that obnoxious statue of his head he used to block my view of the sun, I wouldn’t have bothered with the frozen fool”</p><p> </p><p>“You say the sweetest things”</p><p> </p><p>Heat scoffed. “I try”</p><p> </p><p>The corners of their mouths turned up slightly. For a moment they almost shared a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Do try harder not to frighten the children though, it’d be a terrible thing for them to be reminded of when they were used for fuel.”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped and stared, brows knitting in confusion. Children for fuel? What on Earth was she talking about?</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever nonsense rumors you’re spouting, I can assure you they’re untrue! I have never done such a thing”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head “Of course not but a Christmas without Santa will be sure to remind them of the one who did…Especially if you intend to go through with putting those coal sculptures in their stockings” She nodded to the many rocks on the conveyor belt.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you look here, coal is a perfectly practical gift! those kids are lucky they’re getting anything anyway. I can’t remember the last time Santa Claus brought US any presents”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Coal</em> is a warning-”</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could add to that, Snow slid into the hallway with a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You’re not in charge of Christmas Hothead! Don’t listen to anything he says he’s a compulsive liar!”</p><p> </p><p>The gangly man put his hands on his hips. “Don’t you remember brother dear? <em>I’m </em>the cool one so <em>I </em>ought to be in charge of Christmas this year”</p><p> </p><p>“The only thing you are is a sell out riding on a cheap endorsement from Santa Claus Blizzard Brains”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on now Flaming Fritter, we both know he’s not on my payroll. The Clauses just happen to be big fans of my glorious work. Of course you wouldn’t know what those are though, haha!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s still grossly unfair, and so are you!”</p><p> </p><p>Watch your blood pressure there Hothead, Mother warned you about that low boiling point of yours”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jkyeww</em>
  
  <em>that does it!-”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“-Hello I’m still standing here”</p><p> </p><p>No sooner had the duo summoned their elements than Aqua stepped forward, a mild agitation flashing across her features.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me, but I’m not entirely sure why we’re loitering around debating which color to use for our wrapping paper when there’s…three? hours? before someone is supposed to deliver presents?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Blue-”</p><p> </p><p>“-Red”</p><p> </p><p>The brothers glared at one another.</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled dryly. “No no you seem to misunderstand. It’s not about <em>wrapping paper.</em> It’s not about being in charge, it’s not about who looks better in the suit because no one’s going to see you anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>The boys simultaneously opened their mouths in disappointed protest. Aqua shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, hurling ice and flammable objects at each other when you’re guests in someone else’s home is one thing, hurting my.. <em>family</em>…is another, but Christmas- <em>Yule-</em> is far more important than this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha chill out Miss Christmas! We’ll run this operation smoother than a glacier, whatever the reason for this production. Besides” Snow flashed the woman a smug smile, pointing a thumb to his chest. “You girls can’t make toys on your own, you need <em>our </em>help”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua bristled, shooting the icy elemental a withering glare and shrugged her shoulders to lift the toys, her voice dripping with venom.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we? Because it looks like we <em>girls</em> are going to be picking up <em>your</em> slack. We're losing precious daylight and I need to get these back to the elves you chased out….if we don't start producing acceptable gifts, there won't be any reason for you to stay here anyhow”</p><p> </p><p>Snow shrank under the heat of her stare, frowning at her. He squirmed slightly, folding his arms. “F-fine then…nnnh you take your toys and do things your way, we’ll do things our way” with that, he stomped his way back into into the factory.</p><p> </p><p>Heat lingered, however, watching Aqua’s retreating form, intrigued. For someone so at home in the north she sure was fiery. The thought lit a blaze in his belly and he marveled at the sensation. There was so much more he wanted to say, so much more he wanted to know about this fierce and saucy daughter of Santa Claus… He looked to his step brother with a dejected sigh. It didn’t matter what he wanted, he doubted that she’d want to hear any of it after <em>that</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, he turned and headed back inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Heat turned the exchange over in his mind, the boys stopped abruptly, bumping into each other when they noticed the straggler. They backed up, glancing at each other and then down to her.</p><p> </p><p>Shocky’s brows furrowed. “…You never got any presents?”</p><p> </p><p>Heat growled “No! Not a single one!”</p><p> </p><p>“W-we don’t know why, Santa just completely ignored us.” Snow folded his arms, frowning down at her. “Why should <em>we</em> have to care about Christmas? It's got nothing to do with us apparently!”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky took a step forward, eyes widening.</p><p> </p><p>“But it does! Solstice is about everyone, it’s about you and me a-and love and hope and everyone deserves that! Everyone deserves to be remembered! Mister Kris is one of the nicest people I know” She placed a gloved hand to her cheek. “Gosh if anyone knows about the Christmas spirit it’s him.” She turned to the brothers, gazing sadly at them. “I’m so sorry you got left behind… it has to be a mistake!” </p><p> </p><p>Snow’s eyes widened slightly “A mistake you say? You seem pretty confident about this Christmas thing.. but would Santa really goof up that much?”</p><p> </p><p>Heat huffed. “That’s what I’ve been saying! it’s a grievous error and it’s been been overlooked for years but nobody believes <em>me</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Snow folded his arms with a pout. “They think that we deserve to be out in the cold just because we don’t get along”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t imagine how that must feel”</p><p> </p><p>Heat scoffed. “It feels pretty rotten, that’s how it feels!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s horrible! You don’t deserve that”</p><p> </p><p>Snow’s cheeks darkened as he traced Shocky’s smooth rounded features and he smiled softly at her. “Thanks”</p><p> </p><p>Her doe eyes twinkled under the bright lights like freshly fallen snow, feathery lashes batting innocently at him. Just under a long pointed nose sat soft pouty lips, seemingly beckoning him with their small frown.</p><p> </p><p>She was doing an excellent impression of a puppy and she looked so <em>so</em> cute. His face began to burn.</p><p> </p><p>Had his brother sabotaged the thermostat again?</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ve known Mister Kris forever and the whole time he’s cared about us and everybody in this world.” She folded her hands and looked down at them ”…Except for one time when he was sick and he didn’t think people cared about him anymore.” She looked back up at them, determined. “But he knows how it feels! that’s why it’s not like him to leave people out like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Santa thought people didn’t care about him? But he’s the most popular guy in the whole world!”</p><p> </p><p>“No” Shocky shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>Snow lost himself in her breathy silvery voice as she continued.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a while ago a-and we didn’t make it that year because we got tied up with two feuding diplomats who were fighting over a trade route that cuts through here.” She crinkled her nose “Messy business! But we heard about it later from Miss Jessica who said that he was really sick and the mean doctor came over and told him nobody cares about him anymore so he should stay home.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what a prick! ha! why if I’d been there I’d have given him frostbite so bad he couldn’t sit for a week!”</p><p> </p><p>“Two feuding diplomats huh?” The brothers exchanged glances.</p><p> </p><p>Shocky tilted her head bashfully. “Y-yeah it’s part of our job, negotiating treaties with neighboring territories”</p><p> </p><p>Heat narrowed his eyes. “Wait a minute that story sounds familiar. That was the year I got to have the North Pole wasn’t it?!”</p><p> </p><p>“For <em>one </em>day brother dear, you remember the deal. Don’t get any ideas!”</p><p> </p><p>“So THAT’S why our ice caps melted so fast!” Shocky lunged forward, pointing to Heat with a gasp. “Our builders <em>could not</em> figure out why their work wasn’t holding like it usually does!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome” Heat replied flatly. “It was high time this place had a good thaw”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky tapped her chin. “Well, we <em>did </em>get a really good bounty of fish that day. For the first time in forever we finally had enough to share with our neighbors on Solstice eve and it solved the conflict between our two diplomats! So thank you!” She beamed at Heat, who smiled smugly down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad <em>someone</em> appreciates what I do around here”</p><p> </p><p>“B-but what about those poor ice caps?” Snow protested. “Your builders struggled all day just to watch their hard work melt away into nothing. All there is separating you from the ocean is ice!”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a little tricky… but it wasn’t anything we couldn’t handle!” Shocky puffed out her chest proudly, causing Snow’s heart to flutter. “Besides! All the spots that melted away gave us the extra fish. If we hadn’t gotten that warm sun, we wouldn’t have been able to share like we did. And the way it made the ice sparkle was <em>beautiful!” </em>Shocky clasped her hands together and twirled, beaming at the memory.</p><p> </p><p>Snow watched her twirl with a small smile, gut prickling with a familiar tingle. She must be good at ice skating. And she adored his ice to-boot. He glanced at his step brother, catching his eye. For once neither of them appeared to be angry as they shared the same thought.</p><p> </p><p>Warm sun on glittering ice.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned in towards Shocky, muttering softly. <em>“What would either of us be without the other?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Shocky stumbled on her feet and drew back slightly, eyelids fluttering. They smelled different today, like peppermint and smoked hickory. They didn’t smell like that last night.</p><p> </p><p>Had they? He…?</p><p> </p><p>She forgot the conversation. She forgot the fight. She forgot the reason they stood before her. The only thing she knew was the intoxicating cocktail of thoughts and nameless sensations creeping back into her conscious mind. She shook her head and her stomach lurched threateningly.</p><p> </p><p>It would seem she’d come to regret that sausage after all.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess the old snowball is right” Heat frowned. “Mother always likes to talk about the balance of nature and working together.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we aren’t exactly the coolest heads on the team”</p><p> </p><p>Heat’s scowl deepened. “I still don’t get why she picked <em>us</em> to do this silly thing, we can’t stand to be in the same room half the time and even when we can, Christmas clearly never involved us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Eheh W-well mean too is…<em>uh</em> You n-never should spend… your time… all your time being angry at someone because...because it gives them power over you and means you're not being the better person”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head more aggressively, shaggy bangs bobbing with the motion. “…I-I never liked the naughty list because naughty kids are people too you know! They make mistakes and sometimes they get mad but they have feelings! S-still though It's wrong and mean on pick to people a-and fighting isn’t a very nice thing to too on Solstice either…”</p><p> </p><p>Snow’s lip curled up, mouth parted ever so slightly. He tilted his head, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder as Heat stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>“…Hey are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, are you all right?”</p><p> </p><p>“hahhhh…”</p><p> </p><p>The air left Shocky’s lungs in the form of a heavy sigh. Chills ran down her spine, nerves prickling with a familiar sensation when his hand touched her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Her stomach lurched again, more forcefully this time. She <em>really </em>regretted that sausage now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"For a moment, she almost saw someone else's reflection in the glass"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Mystery girl with the bright green hair</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You made me feel strangely aware...."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“His snow….”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His touch....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...He's touching me...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>he’s actually touching me</em>
  </b>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Any hope of recovering her original train of thought was lost.</p><p> </p><p>She almost didn't take notice of the warmth rising from her core, settling on her jaw in violent red patches.</p><p> </p><p>“…..I…uh…S-sorry I'm...what was that?”</p><p> </p><p>Snow blinked at her, his thumb ever so gently stroking the side of her shoulder. The thrill consumed her in waves- his cool touch was gentle but the effect was devastating.</p><p> </p><p>She was a goner.</p><p> </p><p>“I uh I…are you feeling okay? you went all…quiet on us there heh, like your mind went other places”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was as if you were in la la land or something”</p><p> </p><p>“I….”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He's touching me-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"-It doesn't matter"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" He's stroking my shoulder-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <b>
    <em>It doesn't matter</em>
  </b>
  <em>"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“...Am. Fine. Yep. Just. Fine… J-just thinking about what you…you guys said”</p><p> </p><p><em>What was it that they said? </em>She silently cursed her extremely short term memory, heart fluttering as she lost herself in hooded almond eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty…” She breathed. “I-I mean pretty overworked, heh heh, trying to keep everything just right all the time I mean!”</p><p> </p><p>She quickly looked away from Snow, ignoring both the surprise on his face and the furious blush settling on her own in increasingly more noticeable places. She instead made eye contact with his puzzled step sibling, whose brows were knitted together as she spoke, his eyes shifting suspiciously between the pair. She gripped her arm. “I-I guess I can see why you’d be fighting a lot, heh with what with the stress of a big family holiday and running the weather” She shyly tucked a shimmering strand of hair behind her ear. “You deserve love from people… I hope you get that this Christmas”</p><p> </p><p>Heat’s face softened at this, lips pulling slightly into a serene expression. “Well…thank you”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh yeah that’s mighty <em>ice</em> of you haha!” Snow grinned at her and winked.</p><p> </p><p>Shocky giggled softly, raising gloved fingers to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>The taller Miser pulled his own hand away with a goofy grin. “Well uh, all right then...well...we'll get back to work then. Thanks for stopping by, we had a blizzard haha! … I suppose you ought to be getting back to your sister now heh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...sister…” She echoed absentmindedly as he patted her lower back towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Shocky teetered aimlessly into the break hall, where Aqua was standing before a growing crowd of elves.</p><p> </p><p>“...I know that it's short notice and I'm sorry to ruin your breaks, but as you know, we can’t actually put rocks in our children’s stockings. They might be popular, but we can’t have the world waking up in fear again. It is my belief that we can make it if we work together! About time that you dropped in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah uh hi! I'm just gonna… over there, yeah”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky deposited her toys and squeezed her way past the anxious and confused faces. From behind the door, Miss Jessica’s voice filled the awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Heat Miser, Snow Miser, would you please pause your production and come to the map room to discuss your path of gift giving? I’m sure your little friends can continue making toys for you"</p><p> </p><p>An audible groan came from both brothers in the production room. Then all was quiet, no arguing, just the faint sound of the machines and grunts of the Flakes and Flames.</p><p> </p><p>Jingle looked up at Aqua. “Should we shoo those little guys out and get some real toys made?”</p><p> </p><p>“Show of hands, who seconds Jingle's motion?” Aqua raised her own hand. Steadily, more raised until everyone in the room had agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Motion approved. Move out troops!“</p><p> </p><p>The large swarm of gnomes and elves chattered amongst themselves as they trickled through the door, a few of them hanging back to check on Shocky, placing the backs of their hands on her pallid face and hooking arms around her with reassuring smiles.</p><p> </p><p>The wild haired woman tied up her unruly locks and marched her way into the production room, staring each of the minions down when she pushed the doors wide open.</p><p> </p><p>Now was the time for retribution.</p><p> </p><p>The minions side eyed the growing crowd before returning to their work but with the exchange of hungry smiles, the Elf mob descended upon them- binding the creatures with slinkies and jump rope, packaging them in wrapping paper with pretty little bows.</p><p> </p><p>The mini Misers fought the invaders- but to no avail. The Flames and the Flakes were outnumbered.</p><p> </p><p>Little by little the workers advanced, forcing them out of the workshop and into the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua pulled a needle from behind her ear and with mixed cheers, the crew set about fixing the machinery and repairing the toys. She settled on a bench in the corner of the room, surrounded by the victims of the Miser war- a pile of torn stuffed animals- and set to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pine and Prejudice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As time dragged on, every living body had thrown themselves completely into restocking the toys. Leaving mortal children with the memory of Krampus would not be an option.</p><p> </p><p>One person, however, abstained from the race against the clock.</p><p> </p><p>Shocky idled by the window, painting shaky lines on a truck. She could still feel his touch on her shoulder, cool felt covered thumb brushing against her heated skin.</p><p> </p><p>It had been not more than a single day since she had met him but something about this silly smiley elemental thrilled her and left her longing for more. He was proud of his handiwork and didn’t shy away from bragging about it, bold, confident. <em>And those eyes.</em> The silly puns he used, the way he talked with those soft and gentle hands, the wiggle in his walk…</p><p> </p><p>It was all she could think about. That is, until she was jolted out of her trance by a red haired elf.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell me... you want to be a dentist too"</p><p> </p><p>“H-huh?”</p><p> </p><p>The elf looked to Hermey, who was seemingly oblivious in his focus on the doll in front of him, before settling her gaze on Shocky with a wide lopsided grin.</p><p> </p><p>"It's only that you've been painting the same block of wood for three hours now"</p><p> </p><p>The blonde looked up from his task with a grimace. “Aw leave her alone Ginny, who knows what those Miser Brothers did to her”</p><p> </p><p>Jingle nudged Aqua’s rib. “So what’s the deal with Shocky? if you don’t mind me asking? when you guys arrived everything was fine, but she’s been kind of out of it lately…”</p><p> </p><p>Bob interrupted him. “And not to be rude Aqua, but she’s not exactly speeding up the process here if you uh..understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua continued threading her needle, sucking gently on the strand before sliding it through.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s distracted”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but by what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear is she feeling sick?” Jangle looked worriedly to the eerily quiet elf.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet she’s stressed about Christmas” Jingle replied.</p><p> </p><p>Bob shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she’s very frustrated with the bumbling brothers out there who caused this mess..ah well back to work, we’re still down 22% guys! really go for it! go go go-“</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, the brothers opened the doors, followed by their minions, leaving the horrified elf speechless and shaking, mouth agape in a look of silent terror. They scowled at first, sending the room into a tense silence…but then both their faces lit up with smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Shocky jumped nearly out of her skin, her eyes resting on the Phantom himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Well folks, Heat and I made up! Well, haha mostly…” He peered across the room, smiling warmly at Shocky. It was partly thanks to her they’d been willing to listen.</p><p> </p><p>Soft green eyes met his and he averted his gaze, a funny feeling settling into his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Heat continued “Mrs. Claus took us on a stroll down memory lane and straightened a few things out so we’ve decided to put our differences aside for the sake of Christmas!”</p><p> </p><p>Their henchmen cheered as they joined the holiday rush, the ones who could dispersing among the creatures in the workshop. Elves and gnomes approached the helpless gift wrapped minions, removing the paper and tape and jumprope so they too could join the crowd of workers.</p><p> </p><p>As they chattered amongst themselves, the elder sister continued her handiwork- pointedly ignoring them.</p><p> </p><p>She was removed from her bitter train of thought by a familiar smooth deep voice. She couldn’t help but quiver at the sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you...like a bit of help? …Also I’m… sorry about our behavior earlier”</p><p> </p><p>Standing before her was a sheepish Heat, awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other, eyes fixed to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>It was low to send a third party to do the dirty work, but this messenger was so exceptionally <em>convincing</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She was powerless to resist.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua flashed the reluctant Miser a gentle smile. “I appreciate that”</p><p> </p><p>She looked back to her work.</p><p> </p><p>“But it's not you who owes the apology…not entirely”</p><p> </p><p>She met eyes with him again, scooting over and patting the empty spot she had just been occupying. Heat took it and perched himself beside her, picking up the plush animals before him.</p><p> </p><p>“You got that one right but Snow Miser? Ha! He’s not the type to apologize…Neither of us are particularly keen on baring our <em>feelings</em> like that. We may have shaken hands but to be honest, he’s still on thin ice regarding this whole truce”</p><p> </p><p>Heat paused, suddenly uncomfortable. He was on thin ice too- or rather the hot seat in his case. Sitting next to the daughter of Santa Claus, the man he attacked and endangered, on the most important day of said man’s career wasn’t exactly the better circumstance he had hoped for. In fact, it was the worst possible situation he could find himself in.</p><p> </p><p>He could only hope that nasty reputation of his hadn’t reached her ears first.</p><p> </p><p>“…That business aside…We <em>did</em> shoot Santa down…we’re both to blame for this situation…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua scooted closer to him, pressing thigh against thigh, and placed a gentle hand on his knee. He blushed, pink tinge decorating his smooth face.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m sure that shooting Mister Kris was an accident.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please be an accident</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flickered up to him from beneath her lashes. “I appreciate your honesty and I know he will too. It takes a big man to own that kind of responsibility”</p><p> </p><p>Heat suppressed a dry chuckle. “Ah I never do get tired of the jokes about my size”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t intended as one, I’m sorry if it came off that way”</p><p> </p><p>He idly waved a hand “Water under the bridge”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them shared a coy smirk before Heat carried on.</p><p> </p><p>“…But you’re fine, it didn’t come off that way at all. You just get enough comments about the weight you apparently put on <em>“around the holidays”</em> and every remark starts sounding the same”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that really is none of their business… <em>but</em> I always say it gives you more to love. In this case, your big heart in particular proves my point”</p><p> </p><p>She flashed him an inviting smile. “After all, you don't seem like the killing kind…”</p><p> </p><p>Heat scoffed. “Hah! you’re the first one to say <em>that</em>…but thank you. I may not be as warm and fuzzy as the old snowball but murder isn’t exactly my forte. I did shoot two elves and a deer down one time but that’s only because I was so fired up about being forgotten in yet another White Christmas craze!”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua turned her attention back to the animal in her lap with a sigh of relief. “That’s entirely reasonable I suppose. Granted I haven’t <em>gotten to know you just yet</em>”</p><p> </p><p>She spared another glance at him and winked.</p><p> </p><p>“But from what I can tell so far it seems you’re hardly as bad as you think…despite being a little crisp around the edges”</p><p> </p><p>The larger being paused and lowered his hands, eyes intensely focused on the animal in his lap as he nibbled his lip, fighting the sinking feeling in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>Gotten to know him? So she had read his note. He was surely in hot water now.</p><p> </p><p>He chose his next words carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… the letter. I… can see if you decided to throw that dreadful scrap of paper away. It was very inappropriate of me to write that and I wasn’t thinking… I’m sorry”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned in, softly. “…Actually, about that letter.”</p><p> </p><p>She set the plush down and turned partly away, pulling the red envelope containing the note and obsidian sculpture from her bodice and holding it between her fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>“I tucked it away for safekeeping. Your timing was rather unfortunate but I thought the note was charming…and cute. Your gift made my entire morning” She smiled dreamily, inching ever so slightly closer, the unusual mixture of gingerbread, pine, and just a <em>hint</em> of fresh ocean threatening to overpower him.</p><p> </p><p>Heat’s heart pounded heavily in his chest, the warmth in his core rivaling the intensity of his own magic. He had to fight the roaring in his ears to hear her next words.</p><p> </p><p>“…I suppose I ought to thank you”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua studied his fine wide mouth, jowl lines gracefully framing its corners.</p><p> </p><p>Such a big mouth. So handsome. She wondered what it felt like.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart skipped a beat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No. Not here. Not with everyone watching.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aqua brought her lips as close as she could allow, just beyond the corner, and placed a soft kiss on the bottom of his pillowy cheek. Heat’s pale face instantly darkened, flushing as red as his nose. Steam shot out of his ears, hair flaring up ever so slightly, but she’d hardly noticed anything beyond the toasty tender flesh against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Oh how she wished they’d been alone.</p><p> </p><p>The siren drew back reluctantly and slid the gift back into her bodice before picking the neglected toy back up.</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah well..I’m glad you liked it heh… I didn’t realize you’d store it there… b-but yeah… heh toys… and… and things heh” Heat turned back to the broken pile, a big grin plastered on his rosy face.</p><p> </p><p>At Shocky’s station, several of the elves watched the display, gaping at them in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at those googly eyes he’s giving her!</p><p> </p><p>“the poor dear’s trapped!”</p><p> </p><p>At this she paused. Across the room, pressed as close together as could be, the pair leaned into one another, engaged in quiet playful conversation. Green eyes sparkled through lowered lids, smoldering at the large fire haired man.</p><p> </p><p>“I uh...my sister doesn't look at people that way”</p><p> </p><p>Heat flashed Aqua an alluring smirk through the blush, peering down at her through heavy lids. “Well in that case how about… getting to know each other a little better before I take off? A little hot cocoa perhaps?”</p><p> </p><p>Aqua’s smile widened. “I thought you'd <em>never</em> ask. I'd love to have cocoa with you before you take off”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny glanced at the woman, leaning in to whisper in a neighboring elf’s ear. “Maybe she’s right, looks like Aqua is flirting with him big time, maybe he’s not like his brother”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I mean she wait what” Shocky faltered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not like his brother?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Snow chuckled under his breath before singing, rather obnoxiously</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Heat and Aqua sitting in a tree,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>K-I-S-S-I-N-G</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>First comes love then comes marriage,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>then comes a baby in a baby carriage!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Heat scowled at him for a moment, averting the gaze to his feet with embarrassment. Aqua leaned back. “You might want to think twice about that song, it just might happen to you you know”</p><p> </p><p>The winter elemental paused for a moment, greeted by the “oohing” of the other workers in the room, before answering her with a twirl and finger guns. “I..uh... ha at least I’m <em>smooth as ice</em> with the ladies haha”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky stood there stunned. Blood turned to ice in her veins, the words repeating themselves like an echo chamber.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“…Smooth as ice with the ladies”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“…with the ladies”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The world went on, but time stood still for Shocky. The tall Miser winked at her, but somehow it made her feel so much worse. Her friends mused about the revelation, claiming they knew he was flirting with her, but she never heard any of it. She hadn’t realized she had stopped breathing until she heard voices from far away.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh you’re right! those Miser Brothers are despicable!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey are you okay darling? you don’t look so good”</p><p> </p><p>She had to leave. Shocky dropped the brush and stumbled her way out of the factory. There were words exchanged but the conversation was garbled, drowned out by the awful revelation sinking into her gut.</p><p> </p><p>Of course he got around.</p><p> </p><p>Completely oblivious to the anxious eyes following her out, she slipped through the doors and vanished into the mahogany corridor.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>Snow’s flirtatious smile died on his lips, mouth curling into a small sad frown as he stared after her dumbfounded, his head swimming with questions. What exactly just happened? What was that look in her eyes? Was she okay? Was that static electricity in the air? What did he do wrong? As if to answer him the ginger elfscoffed. “Smooth as ice huh? Who’s your next victim Don Juan?”</p><p> </p><p>Snow blinked at her “Whaaaat?”</p><p> </p><p>Smooth as ice? Don Juan?</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He raised his hands in a panic, his words rushed. “O-oh! Nono you got it all wrong sugarplum! that’s just my schtick, I’m just busting your snowballs is all haha!”</p><p> </p><p>She placed her hands on her hips, flatly “Oh really?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s a joke, I just wanted to break the ice is all”</p><p> </p><p>“Riiiiight”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to her friends and with that the workshop came back to life, save for a few worried glances at the mahogany doors. Snow caught Jangle’s eyes, sharing an equally worried look with the blonde, and turned back to the door with a frown. “Hnnnnng If you’ll please excuse me”</p><p> </p><p>He set down the model airplane he’d been working on and slipped out through the double doors and after the woman himself, pausing only when he heard a strong mezzo voice follow him from the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh…Wait”</p><p> </p><p>Snow turned to look at her slowly approaching sister.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua extended her arms, gently shaking her head. “I’m… sorry about what happened out there. These people have just known us for virtually our entire lives.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t kidding when I called them our family y’know. Ginny means well… but sometimes she especially reacts harshly because she’s known us so long.” Her eyes flickered up to the winter mage as she continued on at a low murmur. “It’s really none of my business but you know how large families are. My sister is foolhardy and sensitive and our entire lives she’s been blindly jumping headfirst into things so it’s only natural for her friends to want to protect her…She’s never looked at anyone the way she looks at you. It’s weird to them”</p><p> </p><p>The way she looked at him…</p><p> </p><p>The wind left Snow Miser’s lungs. He scrambled to string a sentence together, biting back the panic and despair settling in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>“L-look Aqua, they’re right… you’re right. We’ve been spending so much time fighting with each other that everybody thinks we’re the cold hearted ones… and now we’re getting the cold shoulder from them. That’s why we never got any presents from Santa, you see. I can’t blame your friends for getting on the defensive.”</p><p> </p><p>Their behavior certainly wasn’t gracious and as it was, Aqua was already calculating the cost of their damage to the flooring in the factory.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aqua mulled over the words for a moment before relaxing her shoulders with a heaving sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s never too late to change you know.” She chuckled softly. “A wise man I know once said it’s “as easy as taking your first step”… if you’re getting this reaction often, that means there’s probably something you need to fix about the way <em>you</em> act.” She raised an eyebrow “Not putting “we girls” down is a start, for example.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow’s frown deepened, heart sinking a little more. He’d forgotten all about that remark he’d made those hours ago…</p><p> </p><p><em>…And who it affected</em>. Why did he say that?</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, I’m…I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.” He grabbed his face with a groan.</p><p> </p><p>Aqua placed a hand on her hip. “Apologizing to me is only the first step, it’s up to you to put one foot in front of the other”.</p><p> </p><p>Snow placed a hand to his head, running a hand over his curly hair “Nnnnh I-I think I totally blew it with Shocky, if I could just apologize… I-I gotta go” he pivoted on his heel, setting out to canvass the place, leaving Aqua alone in the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Heavy boots clicked urgently along the wooden floors, taking Snow on a tour of the house.</p><p> </p><p>Where was this mystery girl he had yet to learn so much about and so much to confess to?</p><p> </p><p>The kitchen was full of trays and bowls and freshly baked cookies, but no inhabitants to be found. In the foyer by the stairs, a grandfather clock ticked quietly, but no one was by the fire or on the staircase. A visit with the woman she considered her mother offered only a suggestion and concern. It seemed Shocky was quite fond of blanket forts and liked to hide in them when she was upset, but as it turned out, had never been this upset before. Following the suggestion, the godling made his way to the hall of bedrooms, stopping in front of largest one- the room he and his step sibling would be sharing with the girls.</p><p> </p><p>The thought caused condensation underneath his navy gloves as he cleared his throat, preparing for the impending conversation. When he opened the door, however, he was greeted only with the sound of a crackling fire in the hearth. On either end of the room sat two beds, one neatly made, the other completely disheveled. His heart skipped a beat when his eyes rested on the mess. On the exposed mattress sat an all too familiar blue envelope with a glittering charm gently rested on top of it, cool colored rainbows dancing on the wall in the firelight.</p><p> </p><p>She’d read his note.</p><p> </p><p>He quickened his pace, racing past the empty living room. Halfway to the stables, he’d nearly missed her if not for a soft green glow out of the corner of his eye. A petite girl with hair as opalescent as his gift sat huddled on a quilt underneath a well decorated Christmas tree, her form cleverly hidden from sight by the shade of the pine needles and the fabric draped along the branches. With a deep sigh, he raised his head and carried forward. Heavy shoes crunched the freshly fallen snow, the sound becoming wetter as he cautiously approached. Slush soaked through to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Partially melted?</p><p> </p><p>He could almost sense the trepidation in the air as he drew closer, like the heaviness before a lightning strike. He sat down beside her with a hopeful smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, is this your snow bank?”</p><p> </p><p>His voice was velvet, gentle, laced with emotion she couldn’t identify. She wasn’t angry, but she couldn’t face another person the way she was, especially not him. Shocky ducked behind a curtain of hair and turned away, willing it to hide the tear stained face beneath. Why him? Why now?</p><p> </p><p>“…Shocky”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t see beyond the shining locks, but she could feel eyes on her. She mustered all the strength she had to steady her voice as she began to crawl out from under the tree.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were- I’ll just-“</p><p> </p><p>He reached out a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, about what happened back there-“</p><p> </p><p>“-It’s not your fault”</p><p> </p><p>He was a perfect stranger, like a ship passing in the night. It was silly to believe hers would be the only letter he sent.</p><p> </p><p>But if it was silly to feel so strongly about a perfect stranger, then why did it hurt so badly to know he was wooing others too? Wasn’t that what grownups did?</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head “No, it is. I blew it out of proportion, I was joking… I didn’t realize how you felt about… I’m s…You see I……“ He gripped his head, the apology dying in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“…You didn’t do anything wrong” She answered quietly, rising to her feet. “I-I’m fine, I just need some air…it’s great that you’re so popular”</p><p> </p><p>Why was this so hard? Apologizing to Mother had never been so nerve-wracking, and yet here it felt that his fate hung on every word he said. His face grew so heated he could almost feel it melt.</p><p> </p><p>In one swift motion Snow rose to his feet and moved closer. “But that’s not it at all! It wasn’t like that. I may be Mother’s favorite, but… she’s the only lady in my life”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He played with his hands, looking sheepishly down at her. “… I guess I’m not as cool as you thought I was haha”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She pressed her tongue firmly between her teeth, grounding herself with the pressure before answering him shakily.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no…It’s okay, really. You <em>are</em> cool a-and whether th-they’re ladies o-or gentlemen o-or other adm-mireres, anyone would be lucky to date you. We hardly know each other so it’s really not my business heh” She let out a breathy humorless chuckle, tears threatening to burst through. “The…the gift you sent was really nice. I’m just… n-not that kind of girl I guess” Her voice cracked slightly and she mentally cursed herself for it.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart ached sharply and her lungs struggled under the weight on her chest, a lump swelling in her throat. Her teeth bit down again more firmly in a desperate bid to will the tears away. She really was about to cry in front of this perfect stranger. How indignant, how embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>Snow leaned forward, hands outstretched. He shook his head furiously.</p><p> </p><p>“nyah I don’t want you to be! I-I was just…the thing is…I didn’t know how to…I was <em>trying</em> to be smooth as ice so I accidentally on purpose said some stuff wrong and it was stupid but I was trying to get your attention…” He pouted sadly, shoulders slumping. “I don’t wanna get to know ladies or snowmen…I wanna get to know <em>you </em>sweetpea…” His lips curled up into a small smile, head tilted as he leaned in slightly. “it’d be pretty hard to do that with a bunch of frosty fans pawing at my coattails haha”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. “A-and before that I was really mean to you when I said you couldn't do this my help but I didn’t mean to give you the cold shoulder. I’m sorry for that too.”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky turned her head slightly, exposing just the tip of her pointed nose.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… new… to this…It’s so <em>hard</em> to talk to you and I never know what to say because…because things are different and I’ve never felt anything like this before s-so when I get this flurry rushing around inside me, I-I make up stupid things and I didn’t realize it came out that way and I didn’t mean to hurt you and I’m…nyaaagh!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry” He whined.</p><p> </p><p>She turned around to face him, rosy tear stained cheeks catching the sunlight, and Snow’s pouty mouth turned up into a small tender smile. She was a newcomer to his life perhaps, but one who felt things deeper than anyone he’d ever met and there was beauty in that. She took a step forward and wound her arms tightly around him, his spine tingling from her touch. A warmth grew in his gut as their forms melted together. Before this, before her, he would have hated the sensation but something about the gentle heat radiating from the nymph soothed and beguiled him this time and he had to admit it was nice. He gave her petite form a gentle squeeze and held her tight, hearts fluttering in sync as the world stood still in perfect silence.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after what felt like eternity, she finally spoke. Her silvery voice was muffled by his coat and he noticed another sensation- something cool and damp bleeding through his clothes..</p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s not your fault… I’m sorry I’m such a baby…”</p><p> </p><p>"Aw h-hey now, no no no” He cooed softly, shaking his head. “You’re not a <em>baby </em>turtledove, you’re just a big softie and I think that’s totally cool” The Miser drew back, slowly, and wiped the trail of tears from the small fae’s cheek with a trembling thumb, gazing into her wide misty eyes, her thin face alight with awe.</p><p> </p><p>“…You do?” She breathed</p><p> </p><p>. “I sure do haha! I may give my brother a hard time about it but the truth is even the <em>great Snow Miser</em> is mushy at heart“ He pointed a thumb to his chest with a cheeky smile, eliciting a soft giggle from his companion.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, I guess that explains why <em>Mister Ten Below</em> is actually pretty toasty” She ducked her chin, biting her lip.</p><p> </p><p>Snow blinked at her for a moment before placing a hand to his chest, mockingly insulted. “What? You didn’t think my heart was really made of ice did you?”</p><p> </p><p>She recoiled “N-no! <em>never!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha! relax doll, that was just a little chilly humor, I was only pulling your leg”</p><p> </p><p>With a soft chuckle, he playfully ruffled her fluffy hair. “…You’re so cute”</p><p> </p><p>Shocky’s eyes widened, blushing brightly as she puffed out her cheeks “A-am not!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are too! no takebacksies” Snow folded his arms and stuck his tongue out at her. When he opened his eyes, however, what he found was not an indignant elf, but feathery lashes batting shyly up at him.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned in slightly- coaxing her ever closer, the warm breath from her barely parted mouth adding condensation to the trickle running along his drippy hairline. Even though they’d just met, he cared for her deeply and already he longed to know more about this mystery girl and what she was like.</p><p> </p><p>What those pouty lips were like.</p><p> </p><p>They were so close.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>